Freedom
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: The Republic saw Slick as a traitor, sealing him away in a cell for most of the war. It wasn't until Slick escaped prison with the help of some rogue clones did the Republic start to think more of him. Now free in the Galaxy, Slick is prepared to live the free life he thinks he deserves, but not until he gets the revenge he deserves.


**Chapter One.**

Angry glares and cruel words weakly escaped the prison cells that lined the walls of detention center, criminals of nearly every species and every type of crime filled the cells of the Republic's prison on Coruscant. Patrolling the halls and securing order within the prison was a job that the Coruscant Guard was tasked with. The all clone unit stood proud and ready for anything in their white with crimson red marked armor, blasters set on stun and electrostaffs turned on the highest power level of riot control. The white and crimson armor began to blend with the dark grey halls of the prison as some guards wouldn't move from their post all day, the jumble of orange jumpsuits being the only break from the bland color scheme of the prison. Located deep within the prison however was the maximum security block, where war criminals and warlords were kept far from the rest of the prison population. The clones who stood guard within that block were always on high alert, blasters were primed for leathal and electrostaffs switched from riot control to combatant force.

"I'm here to see _him_." A Clone called out, trying to have his voice heard through the four inch smash proof glass that stood between him and the security clone. The last part of his sentence carrying a hint of anger and disgust. His armor represented the colors of the Coruscant Guard, but at a closer look small scratches and dents could be noted from the clone's early days with the diplomatic escort group. His hands lightly grasped his DC-15A blaster rifle, his trigger finger playfully dancing upon the switch between stun and lethal.

" _He_ already got his slob for the day, what's the occasion?" The security clone behind the glass asked curiously, the same disgust in his voice as the other clone had upon mentioning the prisoner.

"It seems he's finally being sent back to Kamino." The clone outside the security booth explained, his foot tapping lightly as he was slowly getting impatient with the waiting around.

"What the senate finally decide that there was no point in keeping _him_ around?" The security clone chuckled softly, as he began to scan through his monitor looking for any scheduled transportation of prisoner. Glaring through the visor of his helmet the clone finally spotted the name of the prisoner _CS-3789_ better known as, Slick. A clone sergeant who had gone turncoat and began to sell information to the Separatists on Republic plans during the Battle of Christophsis. Cunning and calculated he was nearly able to pin the crime on one of his platoon members before being uncovered, even than Slick nearly escaped before being restrained by two clone officers. There were rare rumors of clones who had deserted the Republic before, but Slick was the only case in history of a clone who had sold the Republic out and attempted to switch sides. The clone cleared his throat, "Yeah looks like everything checks out. They only assigned you for his security detail?"

The clone shrugged, "I guess they don't want the slim ball gaining to much attention with a large security detail. Looks like we'll be sneaking him out of here, where he'll disappear forever once he lands on Kamino."

"The _traitor_ deserves to be reconditioned." The security clone spat angrily, as every clone knew that a dysfunctional clone in its early stages would be sent to get reconditioned and would never be seen again. It was a mystery what happened to clones when they got sent to be reconditioned, many believed their memories were erased to be retrained and others thought it was just a fancy meaning for putting down. Regardless though, many clones refereed to it as a place where clones would never leave and for that many saw it as a death sentence. The security clone began to type a few things out as he scanned the other clone ID code, "You're good to go CT-2204."

"The names Trigger." The clone growled annoyingly under his breath, the clone making his way through the detention block as his ID was approved allowing him full access. His eyes scanning each cell as he passed it, six inched durasteel blast doors sealed the prisoners away with four inch blast glass being the only way for the prisoners to see out into the hall. The faces of the hardened criminals that occupied the cells all looked broken and defeated, their time within the maximum security block had chipped away at their resolve and made them weak. The icy cold glares of killers and warlords now looked lost, their gaze always shifting as guards passed by their cell doors.

Trigger took note of the four guards located within the block, two were armed with blaster rifles and two were wielding electrostaffs. In order to avoid prisoners escaping and obtaining enough weapons to arm the whole block only five clones were assigned the block, four would stand guard and the last one would operate the booth at the end of the hall. The security measures of the maximum security block itself prevented from any prisoner in history ever breaking out or anyone breaking in, guards were only needed for delivering meals and escorting personnel through.

"Someone finally has came for him." A clone chuckled, the sound of the electricity from the end of his staff snapped lowly in the back of Trigger's head. The second clone beside him snickered lowly as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a key card. Sliding it through the control panel of the door the screen changed and the clone with the staff began to punch in a personally assigned code. The doors suddenly hissed alive as the sealing became undone and the doors began to part ways. The two clones stepped aside and activated a final code sequence on the side panels, this deactivating the security lasers that were located on the inside of the doors to avoid prisoners from tampering with anything.

Trigger held a sense of uneasiness as he saw the prisoner on the floor before him. The prisoner had the same face as any other clone and his eyes while holding a tint of anger still resembled his, the prisoner in this cell looked no different from any other clone. Yet this specific clone had betrayed the Republic and this specific clone had gone against the training they had received since birth. Slick had betrayed the one reason they lived and that was to serve the Republic, the one thing that was drilled into their heads during their early days and something they were expected to uphold while on the battlefield.

"Get up CS-3789!" Trigger snapped, as he tapped the butt of his blaster against the durasteel door frame. The banging of metal echoed throughout the sealed detention block. Slick rolled over doing his best to ignore the guards. Trigger watched as the guard with the staff banged it on the ground releasing a loud zap from his electrostaff. This sound caused Slick to rise up to his feet as he knew what came after that, a look of annoyance and anger displayed on the face that Trigger was all to familiar with. When the news came out many clones didn't believe and thought it was Separatists propaganda, but that was until an official report came out by the senate themselves. The senators dressed in their luxurious silks and expensive jewelry however did not wish for his reconditioning, they desired to keep him locked up for future trail. The chancellor felt it was best to get rid of the troublesome clone, but the senate's votes went through and Slick was kept locked up in hopes that after the war they could figure out why this single clone had gone rogue.

"It's your lucky day," One of the guards chuckled, "You're being sent back home."

"Lets start moving, the sooner I get you on that shuttle the sooner I can get off duty." Trigger groaned as he shoved Slick with the barrel of his blaster. Slick's muscles tensing up as he wouldn't be surprised if one of these men who once were his brothers put a blaster hole right in his back, the others covering up for their brother saying that Slick attempted to escape. However, Slick knew if that was the case they could of already done that, instead the two stood at the end of the hall before the security booth that Slick had only saw once the day he arrived.

Slick glared through the glass and at the security clone, "Still not speaking?"

Slick just shook his head, he had nothing to say to men like these clones who blindly served the Republic and obeyed every order from the Jedi. Slick knew better than to try and reason with his lost brothers, he knew they didn't understand the world like he did. They were content with following orders and content with being the Jedi's slaves. Slick had spent over a year in that cell and he had time to reflect, but at no point did he regret turning on the Republic and the Jedi.

The one thing that Slick regretted was not convincing his brothers to flee with him.

"Alright put your hand through this slot so we can remove the restriction ship." The security clone explained, as he pressed a button that opened up a small opening in the security window. Slick had placed his hand in the window once on his arrival, a restriction chip that would release an electric surge through his body if he ever left the maximum security block without permission. Slick sighed as he wasn't looking forward to this, slipping his hand through the window the security clone placed a small cup like device on the top of his hand. The security clone inputted several codes before turning to face Slick, "No worries this will only hurt a lot."

Slick's eyes became wide as he felt the device drill into the top of his hand, a low suction sound could be heard as any blood that cleaned right up. Slick's muscles tensed up once again as pain surged through is body, the drill cutting through his tissue and scrapping against his bone. A red light lit up and than was followed by a green one, signaling that the chip had been removed and that a thin layer of bacta had been placed on the wound to keep it from bleeding. The security clone removed the device and began to examine the hand to ensure the wound was sealed, "Alright everythings loo-"

 _Click._

The security clone looked up towards the source of the sound, his helmet hiding the confusion on his face when he noticed Trigger had switched his blaster from lethal to stun. Before he could even ask the clone what he was doing Trigger shoved Slick away from the security booth and shoved the barrel of his blaster into the slot in the glass. Grinning underneath his helmet he fired off a single stun round, the sound filled the air as the stun round hit the security clone right in the face. The clone dropping back in his seat and collapsing on the floor, knocked out from the close ranged shot.

"What are-" One of the for clones down the called cried out, but before they could even react Trigger spun in their direction. His blaster now pressed against his shoulder he took aim and unleashed a single stun round, the first round smashing into the nearest clone who dropped his blaster rifle and fell towards the ground right away. Trigger ignored the other clone who was the closest and took aim at the other clone who was armed with a blaster, taking him out with a stun round before he could even aim his blaster.

"Move in close!" One of the clones with the electrostaff cried out, knowing they'd have the advantage in close quarters. However, the two clones didn't get any farther than a couple feet before he gunned them down with stun rounds. Within three seconds all five clones had been taken down and there stood Trigger with a very confused Slick by his side.

Trigger turned back at Slick, "You gonna break your oath of silence?"

Slick looked back at the security booth and back at the four clones who decorated the hallway floor. His once sharp and quick mind struggled to understand what was going on due to his time isolated in his cell, he knew he was escaping but he didn't know why. As far as he was concerned the war was still going on and by the way the guards treated him he was very sure that the clone army hadn't changed their views on his actions. Yet, standing before him was a member of the Coruscant Guard who had just stunned five of his brothers. Slick only had one thing to say, "Who are you?"

"The names Trigger. I got the name as from what you can see, I'm pretty handy with a blaster and quick about hitting my targets." Trigger explained, as the clone removed his helmet to show off his face. Slick had to admit it had been awhile since he had seen the face of a brother, all the guards kept their faces hidden by their helmets and he had no mirror in his cell. Trigger however kept his hair lightly buzzed, just enough you could see a bit of hair but nothing that could get messed up. He had personalized is eye colors so that they were an icy blue, his other drawing feature was the blaster rifle tattoo he had on the right side of his neck. A favorite weapon of Trigger's and a weapon that he was very skilled with, plus the tattoo went along with the clone's blaster related name. Trigger quickly used his code and activated the main door to slid open as they had been authorized the moment the security clone had checked his ID off, "I'm with a group of others like minded brothers that believe in your cause. We don't think you deserve to be locked up away and turned into a science project just for having enough free will to see the Jedi and the Republic as the corrupt organizations they are."

"A group of rogue clones?" Slick was still unsure about all of this.

"Yeah what we lack in numbers we make up in talents, now get armored up." Trigger explained as he peered out of the main doors into the block before motioning towards one of the unconscious clones. Slick nodded in agreement as he was the only clone prisoner in the whole detention center and just seeing his face outside of his cell would raise several questions. Slick wasted no time dragging one of the clones aside and quickly removing him of his armor. Leaving the unconscious clone in his black glove suit, Slick quickly removed his orange jumpsuit revealing the black glove suit he still wore underneath the prison outfit. His mind slowly entering autopilot from the countless days he spent wearing his old armor. After several minutes Slick was fully geared up, although he had to admit the new Phase II armor had a few things different from his old armor that he wore in the early stages of the war. Regardless he quickly hid his face behind the crimson and white helmet of a Corscant Guardsmen, signaling towards Trigger that he was ready to go. Trigger nodded in approval, "I use to work at the command center of the prison so I was bale to alter your orders and make it look like you were scheduled for transport. However, the shift change happens in an hour, if we don't escape within the hour the new shift we'll notice the altered orders and we'll be trapped in lock down."

Slick wasn't sure about all of this, he had spent so much time alone in that cell that he started to forget what was reality and what was a dream. He spent nights tossing in his sleep at the memories of the battlefield and every night he woke up startled as the faces of his platoon members glared back at him. Yet here Slick was, just walking through the main halls of the prison that once held his captive along with a fellow clone trooper who had decided to help him escape. This all seemed so unreal and yet it was real. Slick half expected to wake up in his cell all over again, but with every passing moment he stayed awake they got closer and closer to the landing pad. On their way there Trigger had informed him that there was a civilian freighter docked at the pad, it was owned by a wealthy business man who was visiting his business partner who has spending time for fraud. Slick chuckled at the idea that a corrupt businessman could be locked away in the _luxurious_ part of the prison and get visitors, while he was locked away at the heart of the prison for simply wishing to be a free man. Slick was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that they were already at the landing pad, Trigger waving him towards a silver luxury freighter which had two Rodian guards dressed in tan uniforms posted at the loading ramp.

"Morning gentleman! We just need to do a quick sweep of your ship!" Trigger called out, the clone motioning towards the loading ramp which was already down. Slick could feel an uneasy feeling in his gut as he couldn't deny that this plan was going far to well, not a single thing had gone wrong this whole time.

One of the Rodian stepped forward his large eyes examining the two clones carefully, "We already had an examination upon arrival."

Slick could detect the aggressive manner the Rodian was speaking and quickly stepped forward aggressively, "This is one of the most secured buildings in all of the Republic. You really think we'll take security lightly?" Slick wasting no time jabbed his finger into the Rodian's boney chest and pushing past him, Trigger grinned ear-to-ear underneath his helmet as he could tell Slick was eager to get out of this prison and was glad to see the clone was slowly getting back to his pre-prison self.

The Rodian quickly stepped back as he was slightly surprised, "Of course! I was just simply staying..."

"Come on boys lets make this sweep fast, I wanna get off duty as soon as possible!" Trigger called out, the clone already boarding the ship as the two Rodian were still taken back by how fast the two clones had boarded the ship wasting no time. Quickly following the two clones onto the ship the two Rodian holstered their blasters as they had no desire to agitate the already slightly aggressive clones.

"We stunning these two?" Slick asked over their private comlink, the two walking through the ship's cargo hold pretending as if they were looking for something specific.

"Not this time." Trigger responded rather coldly, as he motioned towards Slick that his blaster was now set on lethal.

Slick felt slightly uneasy, "Why not just stun the two of them?" Slick was doing his best to keep up, but his time in that cell had made him cautious and wary.

"We can't leave two stunned guards on the dock, we'll get caught before even leaving the system. We also can't have any witnesses where we're going, it may seem dirty but we gotta take these two out now and then dump their bodies out in space." Trigger explained, as he looked over his shoulder to examine the two Rodians who stood at the back of the cargo hold. They both were rather skinny and their tan uniforms provided no armor protection. Trigger looked back over at Slick who had taken the DC-17 blaster pistol that had been holstered within the utility belt of the clone armor he had stole. Slick glared at the blaster pistol just for a moment as if he had forgotten how it felt to hold one, after a minute of thinking he nodded towards Trigger. Slick wanted off this planet and he knew this was his only chance, he had given up so much in the beginning of the war for freedom but had fallen short of it. This however was his chance to finally be free. Slick knew he could hesitate any longer, if he seemed as if he couldn't do it Trigger and his group might realize he was of no use to them. Slick knew there'd have to be a price to pay for his freedom, these two unlucky Rodians though would be the ones to pay for it.

"Sorry boys but you picked your fate, now I'm picking mine!" Slick sighed heavily, as he spun around and in what felt like one fluid motion he fired off two blaster bolts. The first hitting the Rodian to the right right in the chest and the second finding its mark right in the temple of the other Rodian. The two guards slumping over where they once stood. Slick removed his helmet and flashed Trigger a grin, "You seemed a bit slow on the trigger there."

Trigger chuckled, "I guess you live up to your reputation Slick."

"Enough chit chat, I'll get the bodies into the airlock and you start the engines." Slick instructed Trigger, the clone slightly taken back by Slick's sudden leadership but he wasn't fully surprised as Slick had been a sergeant back in his day and was a good platoon leader as far as Republic records went. Trigger patted Slick on the back as he left the cargo hold, leaving Slcik by himself in the cargo hold with the two dead Rodians. Looking down he could feel his mind spin as so much had happened in the last hour, "I hope my freedom is worth all this."


End file.
